Mad maybe Ruin Yes!
by xVOGUE
Summary: Parents gosh friends what a wreck whaat am i going to do
1. wonders Was wonderful

Summary: miley is trap between two parents, Three Best friends and two wonderful guys and to top it all of Hannah Montana Has deal with her Celebrity friend the new one Ashley Tisdale age 14 As they race to the top. How will Miley Cope with every thing?

Miley's dairy pov

_God How why me i'm Hannah Montana the wonder teen , how did my life turn on me _I thought as I put my headphones on and turn on wonderful

hey, aint life wonderful? wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... isnt it wonderful  
Now?

I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope its over when I open them

I want the things that I had before  
Like a star wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when youre little  
And the worlds so big  
I just dont understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now

Please dont tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that its all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends wont know  
When the bell rings I just dont wanna go home

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life  
I dont believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when youre little  
And the world is so big  
I just dont understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now

No  
No, I dont wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I dont wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

I dont wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I dont wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I dont wanna meet your friends  
And I dont wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please dont tell me everything is wonderful now...

I dont wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

_As the song, ended Tears fell softly made there way down my face. Everything "was wonderful" before my parents started fighting but of course, it not only there faults it was Hannah's and my friends too. a week ago I started cutting but cover it up real good with makeup so people wont be like "why you wearing shirtsleeves in the summer" . I only had a few and well it was the only way out of the pain I been having and having to hid every single day made me so upset it I thought as I wrote down all my thought and lock them away in a book called a diary _

* * *

**Hey It me again tell me if ya confuse they idea came to me in a dream hahhaahhaha Happy V-day Peeeps -Hands every reviewer a v day card that i made and say Thank You for reviewing And dont give a card to the other npn reveiwer !-**

**HEY Say thank you i made them from my heart( i really Did Make cards t hat said that:D)**


	2. Caitlin and the newish miley Woah

Next Morning-

I got up and put on a pink skirt with a white top that said American Eagle Wildlife on it in bold pink letters. after I a straighten my hair and curls in it so I look way different .Couple minutes later I can out with light pinkish eye shadow, unnoticeable pink lip-gloss .In addition, pretty earrings in shape of a flower.

"Hey Jackson "I said as I walk over to him

"Hey, m- "Jackson said as look at my clothes

"Is that you miles "he said he walk around me

Yeah"I said coolly as if I didn't look different

I grab a bagel, which was Jackson but who cares I need to get to school

Hey, Jackson says as he grabs his bagel and took it to his room

Jackson I said as I grab my backpack and skip of to wonderful school

_I wonder way I didn't hear mom or dad fighting or even yelling what a relieve. I wonder what Ashley up to probably singing seeing how she skips a lot. She live in west Malibu so she probably won't go to our school like she did last year I thought as I walk into seaveiw middle school_

Hey Lily I said as went tomy locker

Miley come on take that off it not you lily said as she grab clothes from her locker and pull me into her bathroom

Lily! I scream

What she said as she turn around and saw Caitlin with tears in her eyes

That what I said as I went over to Caitlin and try to cheer her up

Miley he's doing it again she said as she hug me

Caitlin…I said as I look at lily worriedly

Ya Caitlin I thought you were good with him lily said as she took at her phone

We were but then Ashley hid from the world and he got pissed Caitlin said as she hears a bangs on the door

Caitlin make sure Ashley Don't hid no more Caitlin dad said madly as i pull my phone out and called the cops

**For any of you who don't get it I will tell you Caitlin dad stop abusing her last year when Ashley went to their school and he came to the school when Caitlin told him she wont be here and miley is different her life is falling apart and her mom alive**


End file.
